Vader & Luke, Father & Son
by Lady of Destruction
Summary: What happens when Luke does believe Vader and goes to the dark side?Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Luke did go with Vader when he found out he was his father?

Chapter 1

Vader was having fun fighting his son. He would attack and Luke would block or parry. If only Obi-Wan and Yoda told Luke the truth about his father. Vader finally became bored of fighting and used his Force powers to throw different objects at him. Luke had enough skill to know how to use his lightsaber and some Force powers. He swung at the object that came from behind, and sliced it in half. Before he could turn around and slice another object in half, it hit him in the back. Luke sensed another attempt at catching him by surprise and jumped out of the way just in time. Unfortunately he was standing right in front of a window. Before Luke knew what happened, he went flying out the window. 'Why the hell did Vader choose Cloud City?' Luke thought as he hit the catwalk full force. All of the air was knocked out of him that he just laid there to catch his breath.

Vader watched as his son was sucked out the window. Before he went in search for him, he stretched out with his senses to make sure he was still alive. He was still alive 'thank the Sith.' Vader muttered and walked to were he sensed Luke in a lot of pain.

With Luke

Luke got up after a few minutes of laying there. He found an exit to get back inside. Right when he stepped into the doorway he sensed a great evil heading his way. He knew immediately who it was when he heard a _snap-hiss_ indicating that a lightsaber was on. He looked down at his to make sure it wasn't his at first then with a _snap-hiss_ he ignited his own blue blade. Luke raised up his blade to a defensive stance, waiting for Vader to attack.

With Vader

Vader walked for a while and finally found his son standing before him. Vader ignited his red blade with a _snap-hiss_ and raised it up in one hand. Vader knew Luke heard him turn on his blade and turned on his own. As he advanced, Luke backed up out onto the catwalk he was just on. Vader attacked and Luke blocked. When there blades were together Vader said in an icy calm voice "Accept your defeat." In return Luke shook his head and pushed Vader back a bit. Luke stumbled on a step and fell. Vader came up to him and put his lightsaber to Luke's face.

"You are defeated." He said n his coldest voice. Without any answer Luke got up and fought back. Vader saw this and backed up and took one clean swipe and took off Luke's hand.

Luke let out a yell of agony as he clutched the stump of his hand, he fell to his knees. When he saw Vader approaching he started backing up. When he reached the end of the catwalk. He looked behind him and saw poles behind him. He crawled onto the poles holding on with his legs and his one hand.

"There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover you power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."

"I'll never join you!" Luke yelled

"If you only knew the power of the dark side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."

"Yes. He told me what I needed to know about you and him. How you guys were friends and then you betrayed him."

"No I didn't betray him. I am your father."

First Fanfic ever. Please review and be honest.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. They were very helpful to me. So here's my next chapter.

Chapter 2

Luke just stopped what he was doing and looked back at the Sith Lord in disbelief. 'No way, he can't be my father.' Luke thought. But the more he thought about it the more he believed. But even though his heart was telling him that it was the truth, he just couldn't believe it.

"No. You can't be my father! He's dead!" Luke shouted at his supposed father. "Who told you I was dead?" Vader asked.

"Obi-Wan. He wouldn't lie to me!" Luke said, but he knew that Ben did lie to him. "He lies!" exclaimed Vader. He couldn't believe Obi-Wan didn't tell him. He was brought back out of his reverie when he heard Luke's voice "Obi-Wan told me you killed him." he whispered. Vader heard that of coarse because of his force sense.

"No, I did not kill him because your father is me. So how could I kill myself? Search your feelings. You know it to be true." he told Luke.

"Then he did lie to me!" he yelled at the Dark One. "Why didn't you tell me Ben!" he exclaimed.

"Luke, come back and let's overthrow the Emperor." His father told the confused Luke. Luke on the other hand just sat there thinking. 'How could Ben lie to me?' Vader continued to talk to Luke. "Together we can take control. You are powerful enough to overthrow the Emperor. For he has foreseen it."

At that Luke looked up 'I have the power to overthrow the Emperor?' As if answering his unasked question. "Yes. You do have the power to overthrow him Luke." With that The Sith Lord stretched out his hand for Luke. Luke finally stood up and walked towards an unexpecting Vader. Sure, Luke was his son, but he didn't think that Luke would turn until he felt Luke's hand grasp his. He helped his son off the pipes and led him to the medbay.

On the Falcon

Leia suddenly felt a pain as if her hand was dipped into molten lava. She screamed and held her hand. Then Lando and Chewie came in to see Leia on the floor holding her hand. "Something happened to Luke." She said after the pain passed. "What do you mean something happened to Luke?" Lando and Chewie asked. "I think he's hurt. We need to go back!" She told them taking the co-pilot seat.

"Luke can take care of himself. We need to find Han." Lando replied looking at Chewie who now took the pilot's seat. "Chewie you agree with Leia?" Lando asked in disbelief. Chewie roared a yes and started to go to Cloud City. "Don't you get it. Luke is with Vader. I can sense both of them. Luke is in more pain than you can possible imagine. We can find Han after we get Luke!" She explained looking back at him with tears rolling down her face. "Okay. But my question is how the hell do you know where he is?" Lando asked looking at her now. "I know because I can sense hi-" She cut off what she was about to say and looked at Cloud City and felt a evil she never felt before. "What's wrong?" Lando asked looking at Cloud City as well. "I have no idea. One minute I only sensed a weak and evil power, then it doubled. I am so confused. If Vader has been holding back his power all this time then the rebellion is as good as gone." Leia said. But the next thought that came to her was 'what if that wasn't Vader. What if it was Luke? No Luke wouldn't go to the dark side especially with Vader.' She was brought back by Lando's question. "Where exactly did the darkness double?" he was scared to ask this question just by the sound of his voice you could tell. "It was exactly where I sensed Luke. So either the Sith unleashed his full power. Or, Luke gave in to the darkness." Right when she said that she left to cockpit and went into a different room where she can ponder about this.

"No way, Luke wouldn't go to the dark side." Chewie growled for he knew Luke to be a kind hearted person. Chewie then punched it to Cloud City. "I'm right with ya Chewie." Lando said taking the co-pilot's seat and ready for whatever was to come their way.

At Cloud City

Luke knew he was still on Cloud City. But he wasn't sure where. He felt his right had and immediately realize that it was a mechanical hand. He looked around the room and thought that he must be in a medical bay. He got up and walked out and sensed, even though it was faint, his sister.

He started walking towards when two people, one human and the other wookie, tackled him. He used the force to push them off and got up and straighten his outfit. He looked at the two and knew exactly who they were. The human was Lando Calrissian and the wookie was Chewie. Luke looked very confused when Lando saw his face. "Are you Luke?" He asked. Luke was about to answer but was picked up off the ground and was given a bear hug by Chewie. "I will take that as a yes then." Lando said looking at the happy wookie. "where is Leia?" Luke finally asked when Chewie let him down. "my name is Lando Calrissian and how do you know Leia is even here?" He asked questionaly at Luke. "I'm her brother, twin brother actually and I can sense her." Luke replied calmly eyeing Lando. "Oh, well would you like to see her?"

"Well lets see, I was on my way to see her until I got tackled to the ground. Does that answer your question?" Luke asked in his cold voice which could rival that of the Dark Lord. "Well, then we'll go with you. We were here to find you anyway." Lando said while leading the way to were Leia was. Twenty minutes later, they stopped in front of a door and walked in.

Please R&R. Chapter 3 will be up as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Sorry it took me so long to put this next chapter up I was grounded for 1 week from the computer and I have been busy with school work and other stuff. But here it is, my next chapter. YEAH!

Chapter 3

Leia knew that Chewie turned the ship back to cloud City to find Luke, when she felt them turning on her bed trying to concentrate.

When they landed, they ran inside and found a room to stay in that was close to the landing pad. When she finally located Luke she told Lando and Chewie where he was and they left to find him. Leia laid in the bed waiting for them to return with her brother. It was really strange how they found out. One moment they were talking on how she and Luke didn't know his mother or father. That's when they knew it, right when they both revieled they knew nothing of their father and mother. For some reason they knew it before that and they thought it was because they were twins.

She felt Luke's surprise and a twinge of pain which snapped her out of remembering of how they found out they were brother and sister. 'Well, they either found him or they got into a fight.' She thought. Ten minutes later she heard the door open. She got up and opened the door to her room.

There he sat and waited for her. She noticed some changes in his once boyish face. She just ignored it and thought it was her imagination and walked over to him.

When she neared him, he stood up. 'How am I going to tell her about dad?'

"What's wrong Luke?" Leia asked when she saw his face. He looked as though he was debating with himself.

"I need to tell you something about ouor father Leia." Luke said, looking her in the eye.

"What do you need to tell me about him, as far as we know he's dead. Right?" She asked looking at him uncertain that she was right or wrong.

"No, he is very much alive, but you probably won't believed who he is." He said flatly.

"Luke, didn't Obi-Wan say he was killed by Darth Vader?"

At the mention of Ben's name, he became angry. He remembered when Old Ben told him that he was betrayed and murdered by Vader. Know he knew it was a lie. He even knew it when he told him, but for some reason he believed him. Why he did? He had no answer to that question.

"Leia, he lied when he told me that." He said simply.

"He wouldn't lie to you and how do you know he lied. It could be the truth for all you know." Leia replied to his remark.

"Ever since he told me I know he lied. HE LIED TO ME." Luke yelled at Leia.

As soon as he raised his voice, Leia backed away and Lando and Chewie stepped to block her from the now enraged Luke.

"Hey, calm down." Lando told him calmly. 'I wonder, is he still a Jedi that we once known or is he a Dark Jedi. I so hope he's not, compared what Leia and Chewie, god knows what he said.' He thought. His attention went back to Luke who was now smirking and out of no where, he started to laugh.

"You two think you can stop me from talking to my own sister!" he exclaimed and started laughing again. Leia just stood there looking at him like he was a mad man.

"Luke, please stop your scaring me." She said wanting to help him and went to him so that they were face to face. When he looked down, he was brought back to reality as he saw his sister's scared face.

"I'm sorry Leia, I didn't mean to scare you." He said calming a bit.

"Can you tell me about our father, please. Is he or is he not dead?" Leia asked picking her words cautiously.

"No, he's not dead. He is very much alive, but you still won't believe. Just seeing you react to what I told you about him being alive."

"So he is alive. But who is he, where has he been, and where is he know that we know of him?" Leia asked her brother.

"He is here and you met him before in you life." He replied to her question with a smirk on his face.

"How could I have meet him? I didn't even know he was alive." She asked, scared of the answer he would give her.

"Would you like to meet him, considering he is right outside the door." He said turning his gaze to the door then back to Leia.

All she did was nodded her head to say yes.

"Alright, let me get him." He said as he walked to the door. Luke stepped out of the doorway to reveal who their father was. Leia, Lando, and Chewie stood there, not able to move because of who they saw in the doorway.

Please review and I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry about the grammar problems in the last one. When I finished typing it I totally forgot to spell check it and all that good stuff. But here is what you guys want. My next chapter. YEAH!

Chapter 4

"Father, this is Leia. I'm sure that you guys meet somewhere already." Luke said looking at Leia to the Dark Lord who stood right next to him.

"Thank you, my son." He said calmly.

"Leia, come here and say hello to your father." Luke said, stretching out a hand to Leia.

Instead of taking his hand, she backed away to stand in between Lando and Chewie. She saw that Luke's anger was rising because she refused to say hello to **his **father.

"Leia, please come over and say hello." He said trying to keep down his anger.

"Luke, how the fuck do you know for sure that he is your father and that he is not lying to you?" Leia asked her now angry brother and looking at the Sith lord who wasn't saying anything. Instead he just stood there, being very calm.

"Come on Leia. You know he is our father but you just refused to accept it. I refused to, but in the end me new he spoke the truth. Plus, if you really doubt it, we can always have a blood test done." He replied, thinking of all the ways to prove that Vader was actually their father.

"Luke, you've gone crazy, you know that. He is just trying to turn you to the Dark side that way you will listen and obey him. Besides if he was our father, than why is his name Darth Vader and not Anakin Skywalker?" She asked looking very confused.

"Well, let me think. The Emperor gave him that name when he went to the Dark Side because when he was Anakin Skywalker, he was the hero of the Republic. So for everyone to fear him they gave him a new name. It's as simple as that." He said.

"Luke, its okay. If she doesn't accept that I'm her father then, it's okay. If she goes to the rebels and tries to take us down then she will die, even if it is by our hands." Vader said putting a hand on Luke's shoulder and they both turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you taking Luke?" Leia asked walking up to them.

"He is still tired from our little fight and needs his rest." The Dark Lord stated turning to look at Leia. Leia on the other hand looked at Luke. He was very tired, just from looking at his face you could tell that he was tired.

"Can he rest here? That way I can talk to him when he wakes up or before he sleeps." Liea asked. Vader looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why would I allow him to stay with you when I know exactly what you're going to do." At the look of her confused look he elaborated. "You would take him from me and you won't let me see him until you took over the Empire."

"How di-" Before she finished Luke collapse from exhaustion and tried to hold him up when he fell towards her. With graceful speed, the Sith Lord picked him up before Leia's legs gave out. If you could see his face, he would have a look of concern on his face.

"What happened?" Lando asked, concerned for the youngsters health.

"As I said before, he is very tired from our fight still. He needs to recover."

With that said he walked out of the room and locked the door behind them.

"I want guards on this door at all times. If they get out, stun them and put them in a holding cell. Oh, and make sure they come to dinner, Luke should be up by then." He told a storm trooper and walked to Luke's room.

"When Luke awakens, take him to the dinning room. Give him this and make sure to tell him his father said that I would like him to wear it." He said handing one of the most trusted person he knew in the Empire and handed her a bundle of clothing and walked away.

Alright tell me what you guys think of this Chapter please. I will have the next one up as soon as I finish typing it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Thanks for the reviews. But enough with that, here is my next chapter.

Chapter 5

When Luke woke up, all he remembered was talking to Leia and how she refused to talk to her father. That made him angry just thinking about it. He didn't remember how he got to the room he was in. The room had a bed and 2 chairs. It had some training equipment in one corner and a bunch of Lightsaber parts in the other. By a dresser was a full body mirror. When he looked closer at the training equipment, he realized that one of the little balls is used for lightsaber training. Before he got a chance to test it out, a knock on the door was heard.

"Enter." Luke said, turning around to the door.

The person that entered was the most beautiful women Luke has ever seen. She had red hair, green eyes and was wearing a green outfit.

"I see you are awake. I have brought some clothing that Lord Vader would like you to wear." She said, holding out some clothes.

"Thank you. If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Luke asked curiously.

"My name is Mara Jade." She replied smiling.

She looked him up and down and smiled even wider. 'He is the hottest man I have ever seen.' She thought.

"Your name suites you well, Mara." Luke said returning her smile.

"Thank you, but if you don't mind, Lord Vader is waiting for you. I will be waiting outside your door." She said as she turned and walked out.

When Luke was done dressing, he went to the mirror to see what he looked like. It was like a jedi robe but all black. (Same thing Anakin wore in the 3rd movie.) He wlked out of his room to find Mara sitting next to his door.

"It takes you that long to get dressed. Your worse than a women. Anyway, If you will follow me." She said getting up and walking away.

They walked for a few minutes. Luke was looking at the city that surrounded them and didn't notice that Mara stopped and bumped into her.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he looked at Mara.

"It's okay." She said, gesturing him into the room.

"Will you be dining with us?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Well, if you do, would you like to sit next to me?" Luke asked nervously.

"Yes, I would like to sit next to you. That way we could learn more about each other." Mara replied.

Luke finally walked in and saw Leia, Lando, and Chewie all sitting there looking at him.

"Luke!" Leia exclaimed and ran to him giving him a hug. "Are you all right? Are you rested?"

"Yes, I'm just fine." Luke answered.

Leia was finally looking at the Luke she meet on the first Death Star, not the new, easily angered Luke.

"Good, then we can go and find Han." Leia said heading towards the door, pulling Luke with her.

"No, I'm afraid he can't leave." A cold voice behind them said.

Luke stopped, and turned around. He bowed to his father and tried to walk over to him. He turned to see what was preventing him to leave and found Leia refusing to let go. He pulled harder and got free and walked over to Vader and sat down.

"You may leave if you wish, but the next time we meet, Luke and I will not hesitate to kill you." He stated.

"I won't leave until I get Luke to leave with me." Leia said.

"Fine, I don't care whether you stay or go." Lord Vader said calmly.

Before Leia could sit next to Luke a girl with red hair sat down before her.

"Mara!" Luke exclaimed happily.

"I see you meet Mara. She is very talented, just like you. If you ask me, she is a perfect match for you." Vader whispered to Luke.

"She is very beautiful, father."

"I heard that Luke." Mara said smiling at Luke. "If I may say so, you look handsome yourself."

Leia, who was listening, looked from Luke to Mara.

"Luke can we leave please. We need to find Han." Leia said interrupting Luke's conversation.

"What happened to Han?"

"He was frozen in carbinite." Leia answered.

"What! Father why didn't you tell me about this." Luke yelled at him.

"That's because you would want to leave and never come back."

"If I promise to come back, will you allow me to go find Han?" Luke sighed.

"Yes, since you will probably bug me about it. But Mara will go with you." Vader told him

"That's fine with me. Thank you."

With that, they left to find Han.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Thanks for the name ideas for Luke. But I think I got one picked out, even though those names sound interesting. Just to let you guys know, Luke knows more about the Force than he did in the movies. So, here it is, my next chapter. Hurray!

Chapter 6

"Where would Han be?" Leia asked.

"Well he said Jabba the Hutt had a price on his head." Lando answered. "But I don't know where he's located. I only heard about him."

"If it's Jabba we're dealing with, he's on Tatooine." Luke said, putting in the coordinates.

" How do you know if Han will be there?" Lando asked, looking curiously at Luke.

"It's because I grew up not to far from Jabba's palace. Plus I did some research before we came. It seems he is a tricky one." Luke answered back at him.

"Alright. Then can we go so we can get back to train with Lord Vader." Mara said.

"Hey, Mara can I talk to you?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, let's go," She said, grabbing Luke's hand and pulling him out of the copilot's chair.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Mara asked straight to the point.

"Well, I wanted to know who exactly do you consider your master. Because it seems to me that you don't like the Emperor that much."

"Well, the Emperor isn't that trustworthy. I also trust Vader more than him. So my answer is as clear as day."

"So then you and I have the same master then."

"Really? I thought that he captured you to give to the Emperor." Mara said tapping her chin.

"We both planned to overthrow the Emperor. Would you like to join us considering you don't like him that much?"

"I would love to join in your effort!" Mara exclaimed giving Luke a hug. "Thank you for asking."

"Hey Luke, get up here. We need your help with landing." Lando said over the comm.

"You better get up there, Farm boy." Mara said, laughing at the nickname she picked for him.

"Come on Mara," He said laughing as well.

"Okay, move it. Let me land this baby."

They began their decent and landed smoothly. Luke ran to the ramp and jumped out onto the sand. He knew exactly where he landed. He ran to his old house, it still had some blaster marks but other that, it looked new.

"Wow. Is this where you lived?" Leia asked walking up behind him.

"Yea. This is where I grew up." Luke said looking around. "Okay, Jabba's palace is that way." He pointed to the west where the suns were starting going up.

"Alright. Leia, Lando, and Chewie, go to Jabba's palace. Make sure they don't recognize you. Me and Mara will catch up." Luke said turning to go inside his home.

Leia and Lando changed into something more suitable to the climate while Chewie just put a cloak on. They reached Jabba's palace in an hour. They entered and immediately they saw Han in the carbonite on the wall.

"There's Han," Leia whispered to Lando.

"We need to wait until Luke gets here. So, lets go to the bar and stay unnoticed." Lando said as he headed over to the bar.

With Luke and Mara

"You ready to go Mara?" Luke asked strapping his newly constructed lightsaber on his belt.

"You're not going to make sure it works?" She questioned raising her eyebrow.

"Fine."

_Snap-hiss_

"See it works. Happy?" he said turning it back off and returning it back to his belt.

With that they took off to Jabba's palace. It took them about half an hour to get there due to their Force-enhanced speed.

Mara went first so it didn't look too suspicious. She walked up to the door and knocked. A little eye of a robot appeared and asked in Huttese what she wanted.

"I'm here on business that doesn't concern you," She said coldly.

The door slowly opened and she walked in. She found Leia, Lando, and Chewie very easily.

"I thought you guys are supposed to blend in" she said walking over to them.

"Very funny Mara. But where's Luke?" Leia asked, looking behind Mara to see if he was behind her.

"We both decided to enter separately. When he comes in, he is going to try and bargain with Jabba. If Jabba refuses, we plan to get Han out of here whether he likes it or not. Worse comes to worse, we kill the slug," Mara said shrugging.

"Well, when will he arrive?" Lando asked.

"If I am right about him, which I usually am right about these things, he would have waited a couple of minutes before entering. So he should be here, right about, now."

As if on cue, the two Gamorreans standing guard went sailing into the room.

Tell me what you think on this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! I'm sorry its taking me so long to put up my next chapters but you know how it is with the end of school and the finals and all, but anyway here is my next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Luke waited a few minutes before he went in. He used the Force to throw the door in, rather than knocking. He walked down the corridor and was met by two Gamorreans blocking his way. He lifted up his hand and started to choke one, then the other before he continued walking. He was soon met by two more Gamorreans. This time he decided to make a scene to let Mara know he was coming. He picked the two up and sent them flying into the wall next to Han. Before he walked into the cantina, he pulled up his hood in order to keep his face hidden. He walked in and stood in front of Jabba, with everyone else crowding around.

"Greetings, I am Luke Skywalker. I have come to bargain for the life of Han Solo," Luke started off in a deadly voice.

"What makes you think that I will bargain with the likes of you?" Jabba questioned in Huttese.

"You don't want to be on my bad side, but either way I will be taking Han. If you wish, you could try to kill me, but I wonder what would happen to you?" Luke replied calmly.

"I know what will happen. You will die and I will live watching your slow, agonizing death!" With that, the Hutt hit a button and the floor panel beneath Luke opened up. Luke's companions gasped and watched as he disappeared from sight. As everyone was preoccupied with what was going on with Luke, no one noticed Lando and Chewie grab the frozen Han Solo and walk out the door towards Luke's home.

Mara and Leia went down to the door to where Luke had fallen to. Just as they opened the door, the rancor hit Luke and sent him flying back to where they were. He hit the wall with a sickening crack and fell to the ground. Mara gasped and ran to where he was still trying to get up.

"Are you alright?" Mara asked looking concerned.

"Yes I am, I think," Luke replied. Just as the rancor was going to swipe at them, Luke pushed her out of the way. In doing so Luke, took the full blow and flew, landing a few feet from the door. Leia ran in and got Mara first and brought her back to the door. She was going to go back in and get Luke, but was stunned when she saw him on his feet. Mara was up and walked back towards Luke. They looked at each other, as if they were talking and nodded to each other. Luke ran behind the rancor while Mara remained exactly where she was. The creature didn't really care, but when Luke stopped behind it, one of the hands hit him and he went flying, again. This time he thought this through and used the Force to soften the impact. When he got to his feet, he saw that the rancor had caught Mara and was trying to eat her.

The sight of Mara trying within the beast's grasp enraged Luke. At the sight of her brother's anger, Leia became scared and took a step back.

Luke put his hand up as if trying to grab something that wasn't there. He concentrated and used the Force to open the rancor's hand to let Mara jump to the ground. Once she was safely out of the creature's reach, he picked up the rancor and threw it against a wall. He got into a defense position in front of Mara and began choking it.

When Mara regained consciousness, Luke was standing in front of her with a dead rancor on the ground. She got up slowly and walked in front of Luke to look him in the eye.

"Luke?" she questioned when she saw him gazing up at the ceiling.

"I'll be back, I have some business to take care of upstairs," he replied as he turned to walk out the door.

"Luke, Leia and I are coming with you," she said as she walked to the door right behind them.

"Fine, just keep Leia and yourself safe. Kill anyone who tries to touch you," Luke told her in his coldest voice looking at Leia.

"Whatever you say Luke,"

"Thank you," Luke replied in a calmer voice and walked on.


	8. Chapter 8

This will be my last update for at least a month due to me going out of the country and to a lack of a computer, but I promise that as soon as I get back I will update again. Sorry.

Chapter 8

Once Luke saw Jabba, he started choking him through the Force.

"You made a big mistake when you tried to kill me. Me, the son of Darth Vader." At the end of that sentence, Jabba was dead and no one was even remotely close to him.

"Luke, let's get back to the others," Leia said going up to him and grabbing his arm.

"Sure," he replied rather tiredly.

Mara came up and grabbed his other arm and together, all three walked out of Jabba's palace.

Lando and Chewie finally made it back to the homestead and started the decarbonizations process.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" Lando questioned when Han sat up.

"Just dandy, where am I?"

"You're on Tatooine," a voice answered from behind them.

At the sound of the voice, Lando, Chewie, and Han turned to see Luke leaning against the entryway.

"Luke! Where are you?" Han asked, his blind eyes looking around.

He heard footsteps coming towards him and then stop.

"I'm right in front of you now," Luke answered taking Han's face in his hands. He used the Force to help Han's eyesight.

Han felt Luke take his face and was about to say something. Before he could speak, his vision cleared and soon, he was able to see clearly. He looked for Luke and saw him falling to the floor.

"Luke!" everyone shouted at the same time, including some red head that Han didn't recognize.

"I'm okay, just a little tired," Luke replied to their yells and closed his eyes.

"If you were tired then why did you not rest before you helped with my eyesight?"

"Well, that is a simple answer. I didn't feel all that tired when I returned. But when I helped your eyes, that took most of my energy," Luke replied talking slowly.

Mara was already kneeling next to him and she lifted his head carefully to lay it in her lap.

"And who is this, if I may ask?" Han questioned, raising his head to look at Mara.

"Shhh, you need to rest. My name is Mara Jade," Mara replied.

"So Luke, how have you been?"

"I've been better," he answered with his eyes still closed.

"Stop asking him questions! He is tired and needs to rest!" Mara exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. Damn, what did you do, loose a bet to him or something?" Han asked and started to laugh.

Leia went over to Mara to take her spot and put Luke's head in her lap. Mara marched up to Han with one finger pointed at him.

"I am taking care of him for his father. Plus, he is kind of hot," Mara whispered the last part so only Han could hear.

When Mara went back to Luke, Han had a surprised look on his face.

"Wait one cotton pickin' minute! Since when does Luke have a father?"

"It's not just Luke's father, he is my father as well and you wouldn't believe me if I told you his name," Leia replied looking at her brother.

"But wait, that makes you and Luke brother and sister," Han said slowly.

"We're not just a regular pair of brother and sister, we're twins," Luke said getting up and walking away.

"Wait a minute, he didn't just get up and walked out did he!" Mara exclaimed.

"Yes he did," everyone replied.

"Luke! Get you ass back in here!" Mara screamed chasing after him.

"So, who wants to see a fight?" Han asked.

"Might as well, besides we need to make sure they don't kill each other," Leia answered.

When they got outside, Mara and Luke were standing nose to nose not blinking. Luke finally looked away at the newcomers and sighed.

"Fine. I'll rest on the Falcon, ok?" Luke asked.

"That will be just fine," Mara answered moving her head to gaze at the newcomers.

"What just happened here?" Leia queried.

"Yeah, the kid wouldn't give in just like that. It's not his style," Han replied.

"Hey, you try dealing with someone your father sent with you to make sure nothing happened!" Luke answered and walked back to the Falcon.

When they all boarded the Falcon, men in white uniforms and Tie Fighters stopped them.

"Come out of the ship and we will not open fire," the leader said.

Luke turned on his heel and headed back towards the ramp. Everyone noticed a flash of anger cross his face. Mara followed to make sure he didn't get himself killed. When Luke got out of the Falcon, he took a few steps and stopped.

"Alright, state your name and where you are going," the leader of the stormtroopers demanded and stepped forward with his gun raised.

At this point, everyone was on the Falcon's ramp, waiting to see what Luke would do.

"My name is Luke Skywalker and as to where I am going, it is none of your concern," Luke answered defiantly.

Everyone was looking at the stormtroopers, when Luke started talking. They noticed the exchange of looks and nods and saw the leader of the bunch looking very uncomfortable.

"What just happened?" Han asked.

Mara responded with a glare, then said "They just realized their biggest mistake ever," Han still looked confused. "Oh, right we haven't told you who his father is have we?"

"That is a negative on that one."

"Well, let's see if out figure it out by what the stormtrooper says."

'O shit. I am so fucked,' the leader thought as he heard Luke say his last name. When he finished talking, it only took the stormtrooper less than a second to respond. He lowered his gun and saluted to Luke.

"Sorry sir, I did not know you would be here. Milord," he added at the end.

At this, Han was very confused. The only person Han knew the stormtroopers called 'milord' is Vader. That's when Han knew who Luke's and Leia's father was.

Luke walked up to the trooper and said so everyone could hear. "Make sure to NEVER repeat this mistake again, otherwise I will, and I repeat, I will result in force. Is that understood!" he yelled.

"Yes sir," the troopers yelled in unison.

"Do you know where my father is?" Luke questioned so only the trooper could hear.

"Milord is in orbit waiting for you."

"Good, you are dismissed."

Luke turned on his heel to get back onto the Falcon.

"We are going to orbit," was all he said as he walked to the cockpit with a thud following him.

Everyone looked over to where the stormtrooper was standing and saw him on the ground dead. They ignored it and walked back onto the Falcon.

They were in orbit before Han could object.

"Why the hell are we going into orbit?" Han questioned.

"We are going into orbit because that is where Luke's dad is," Mara replied coldly.

"Isn't he also Leia's father too?"

"Well to me, he is only father to Luke because he accepted Vader as his father while she didn't," Mara pointed out.

"Oh, well then shall we go," Han said.

"Dude, we're gone. Right now we are in orbit," Luke answered getting up. "The tractor beam will pull us in."

Luke walked out of the cockpit and went to wait at the ramp for them to land.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Dark Lord was on the bridge looking at the planet below. He turned around to tell the admiral to get ready for his son's arrival. He walked to where his son would land and waited until he got there. When the ship landed every officer and about fifty stormtroopers were assembled in the docking bay.

'My son seems angry for some reason,' Vader thought looking at the ramp that was being lowered.

Vader knew this to be true because he could sense Luke's anger. Luke came off first and kneeled in front of him.

"I'm sorry for being later than expected father, but I would have been here sooner if it wasn't for a dumb ass stormtrooper unit that stopped us," Luke said with his head bowed.

"Really? Stand; let's talk about what happened. You too Mara," the Sith Lord said smoothly.

"Are they required to stay or can they leave, Milord?" Admiral Piet asked looking at the rest of the gang.

"If they wish to leave, let them," Vader snorted and walked away with Luke and Mara.

"Okay, who says we should leave?" Han asked raising his hand up to indicate he would.

"No," was all Leia said.

"What do you mean 'no.' We need to get you back to the Rebel Alliance."

"No, I'm not going without Luke," she said coldly.

"Don't you see Luke is lost, he can't just turn back," Han countered now standing in front of Leia.

"Yes, but if anyone can bring him back, it's me." With that said, she closed her eyes and concentrated on Luke's mind.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Han questioned.

"The only way I can. I will have to call him back, but in the process it may erase his memory."

Leia concentrated harder when she found Luke and kept calling him to come back.

Luke was walking beside Vader telling him about the stormtroopers.

"I went out to face them, kill them if I had to, but luckily for them they new my na-" When his son didn't finish, The Dark Lord turned around and saw him on his knees.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He asked looking at Mara. "Who is in my head?"

"Milord, what's happening to him?" Mara asked looking at Luke.

"Someone is trying to call him, but there is only one person I know who could affect him like this. Leia!"

At the mention of his sister's name, Luke got up and ran to the docking bay.

"Leia! What am I doing here?" Luke queried as he ran to his sister.

"What did you do?" Vader asked.

"I called out to him. All I did was tell him to come back to the Light side of the Force,"

At hearing this, Luke stopped right in between Vader and Leia.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Luke demanded.

"Not only did you call him back to the Light side, but you also erased his memory," Vader put in as he approached Luke.

"I had a feeling that I would accidentally erase his memory," Leia muttered.

Luke was way too distracted watching Leia to realize the Vader was right behind him.

"What do you mean erased my memory?" he asked.

Before she could reply, Vader grabbed Luke and turned Luke to face him.

"Luke you must remember that I am your father."

"Yeah, that sounds familiar. You're my father and Obi-Wan lied; he told me you were dead," Luke mumbled.

Anger flashed in his eyes and he turned on his heel to face his so-called sister.

"You! You made me forget, why?" Luke asked.

Luke's face was only a couple inches away from Leia's. Leia unknowingly backed up into a wall.

"I didn't make you forget. It happened by accident," Leia yelled right back.

The next thing she knew, she was five feet in the air with Luke's hand around her neck.

"Cut the crap Leia, you didn't accidentally erase my mind!" Luke yelled.

"Yes, I accidentally erased your mind," Leia replied weakly.

"Luke," Vader said with a hand on his shoulder. "Release her, she isn't worth it,"

"I'm sorry father," Luke replied as Leia fell to the ground.

"Go get some rest, I'll talk to Leia. Mara, make sure he gets some rest."

With that, the Sith Lord took Leia, leaving Luke, Mara, Han, Chewie, and Lando at he docking bay.

"Milord, what would you like me to do about them?" Piett asked bowing.

"If they want to leave then let them. If not, give them a room and at least six guards on the door, but have someone else take them, I have a job for you," Luke answered and turned on his heel knowing Piett would follow.

"Does anyone know what just happened?" Han queried.

"Not a clue, but we should stay and wait for Leia," Lando answered for everyone.

"Well then, I guess we are going to stay so take us to our rooms," Han demanded one of the stormtroopers.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Leia questioned, looking up at Vader in defiance.

"I want you to leave Luke alone. I will not allow you or anyone take him from me after I found him for the first time since he was born! Do you understand?"

As he spoke, everything in the room, except Leia, was either shattered or got crushed.

"Why must you take him away from me? I never even knew he was my brother until he told me on Yavin! That was before he went to blow up the Death Star!" Leia retorted.

"You may stay if you wish to stay close to him, but if you take him without my knowledge I will hunt you down myself. Am I understood?"

All Leia did was shake her head yes.

"Good, now I need to go see my son," Vader said and walked out of the room they were in and down the corridor.

Luke on the other hand wasn't resting like he should have been. Instead he went to go train.

"Uh, Luke your room's that way," Mara stated obviously.

"I know, I just want to train. Would you like to train with me?" he asked right when he entered the training room.

"Well, it's not a good idea, but what the Hell, why not. Just stay here and I'll be right back, oh and make sure you stretch," Mara ran out of the room and got Han, Lando, Chewie, and Leia, who was back with the gang, to come and watch Luke and her train.

"Why does Luke need to train? He is just fine with a blaster," Han said as he followed Mara who was walking so fast they all had to jog to keep up.

"Hello! He needs to get better with his lightsaber and in using the Force," Mara stated matter-of-factly. "Luke I'm back, lets get started."

"Okay, do you want to stretch before we start?" Luke asked as an afterthought.

"Yea, I almost forgot. Thanks for asking, I'll be done in about 5-10 minutes, so go and talk to your friends, Skywalker," Mara said his last name like a title and bowed to him, then began stretching.

'She is going to get it for making my name sound like a title," Luke thought, walking over to the rest of the gang.

"So Luke, what's up with you? I mean can't really be on the Dark Side," Han asked raising his face to Luke's.

"Huh, I never really thought about it like that, I only thought of it like spending time with my father, but now that I think about it, I guess I did go to the Dark Side," Luke replied now looking at it through Han's point-of-view.

Mara was now ready and wanted to take Luke by surprise. She sped towards him with her lightsaber in her hand. She leapt up in the air about to come down on Luke, but to her surprise, Luke knew she was coming and got his light-saber out. He managed to block the attack with ease.

"Now, now Mara, calm yourself. It's not very nice to attack someone when they are talking," Luke replied looking at Mara to see her smiling.

"I'm so very sorry Skywalker."

She backed up a bit, that way she got a better view of what he would do to retaliate. She was surprised when he only walked towards her.

"So you ready to begin?" he asked raising his lightsaber up.

"I'm ready when you are."

At that, they ran at each other, lightsabers raised. There was a hiss when their weapons met.

"Your stronger than I thought, Lukie," Mara smiled at the nickname she came up with for him.

"Thank you, merry Mara," Luke replied coming up with a nickname for her.

"Hey, I'm not as merry as I look!" Mara frowned.

"Nice try, I know you're happy. You like to fight so ha!" Luke retorted not giving into what she said.

"Luke, I thought I told you to rest not train," they heard the ice-cold voice say.

"Ah, hello father."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Dark Lord was walking to Luke's room when he heard a hiss from lightsabers clashing together.

'If that s who I think it is, he is going to be in a world of hurt,' Vader thought as he made his way in the direction of the noise.

It was exactly who he thought it was.

"Luke, I thought I told you to rest not train," he said in the coldest voice he had.

"Ah, hello father," was all Luke said and jumped away from Mara, but not before her lightsaber nicked him.

"I am sorry milord, he wasn't tired and wanted to train," Mara said in her most serious voice and bowing to Vader.

The next thing Mara saw was Luke flying into a wall.

"Luke!" Leia screamed and ran to his side.

It took Luke a minute to get his balance back and saw Leia running to him.

"Stay where you are and don't move," Luke demanded never taking his gaze off of Vader.

"By the time I'm done with you, you will need to rest," Vader commented walking forward a bit.

Now they were a few feet from each other, lightsabers in hand. It was so quiet, you could hear everyone breathing. The Dark Lord and Luke rushed toward each other and their light sabers met with a _hiss_.

"We need to change your name and nice choice in color for your light saber," Vader put in as he broke away and tried to hit Luke, but was blocked.

"What do you mean by 'change my name,' exactly?" Luke questioned as he pulled away and did a back flip.

"Will you please just stay still so I can talk to you?" Vader hissed as he used the Force to pin Luke to a wall so he would stop jumping around.

"Hey, no fair, I was having fun," Luke pouted.

"Luke, please go and rest, then we can talk. If you're still up to it, we can fight later. You can even choose either me or Mara to spar with," Vader conceded.

"Do you really mean it?" Luke asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I promise under pain of death," Vader swore.

"Okay, um… I kind of can't go anywhere if you don't let me go you know," Luke reminded him.

"Oh right, sorry."

Vader released his hold and let him go, but totally forgot how high Luke was.

"O shit, this is going to hurt," Luke yelled as he fell and landed on his feet which caused him to fall over as his knees gave out.

"He was right about the hurting part, you know. You could have lowered him to the ground," Leia growled out.

"Okay, I didn't realize how high he was until I released him. Can you stand?" he asked.

"I have no idea but I could try."

Luke was helped up to his feet only to fall forward when he tried to walk.

"I think you busted your ankle. Does this hurt?" Han questioned as he poked Luke's ankle.

"YES!" Luke shouted.

"You defiantly broke your ankle kid," he confirmed.

"Ya think, just a little," Luke barked.

"Lets get you to the med bay where we can fix you up," Mara said briskly.

"I'm going with you," Leia snapped as she took Luke's arm.

"Thanks you guys or should I say girls."

Don't worry about it," the girls said together.

They walked out and turned left. Luckily, the _Executor_ had more than one med bay, so they went up one level and walked down some corridors and ended up at the door to the med bay.

"You stay here and I will go find a med droid seeing there isn't one here," Mara growled.

"No it's fine, I am just fine," Luke told the two girls that were looking at him, not buying his excuse.

"If you can stand on your ankle without falling down in pain or making any sound or expressions that resembles pain, you can leave. But if you do any of that, Mara and I get to take care of you until your ankle heals, deal?"

Luke looked at them with suspicion in his eyes.

'They're up to something,' Luke thought as he started to get up.

"Oh, and Luke. In addition to everything Leia said, if I ask you to do something you have to do it,"

Luke knew it, he so knew something like this was going to happen.

"I already know you want me to swear so I swear that if I do anything that looks like I'm in pain, you can take care of me and I will listen to you."

'This so sucks, if I do suck it up and walk out and to my room, I'll be in a world of pain, but if I do the opposite I'll never get a moments rest. Which one should I choose?' he thought.

So he got up and just decided whatever happens, happens. He took one step and started to fall to the ground. He was waiting to feel more pain when he hit the ground, but it didn't come. He looked up and saw Mara holding him around the waist.

"Maybe I lied about my ankle not hurting," Luke confessed.

"It looks like we get to take care of him," both girls laughed and helped Luke back up into a chair.

"Oh, happy joy, I just can't wait," Luke said sarcastically.

"Well, if he can't wait, I'll go get some bacta patches and then we can take him to his room," Mara said as she started rummaging around for them.

"Luke, are you okay because you don't look so good," Leia asked.

All the color left Luke's face. Without warning Luke darted out of the med bay and turned the corner.

"Luke, come back, you shouldn't be running on that ankle, you shouldn't be standing on it at all!" Mara yelled running after him. When Mara and Leia caught up to Luke, they saw him talking to the spirit of Obi-Wan.

"Ben, why didn't you tell me that Darth Vader is my father?" Luke asked looking up to his old master's face.

"I didn't tell you that straight out because I didn't think you were ready to learn the truth," Ben answered truthfully.

"You should have left that decision with me. If I asked you to tell me the truth, would you?"

"If you found out before you came back to Dagobah, then yes. But if you didn't know, then I wouldn't have told you until the time was right."

"Then it's your fault he turned."

It was then that Luke noticed the two women standing there.

"If you just told him, we wouldn't even be here. We could be back at the Rebel base planning our next attack!" Leia yelled with tears welling up in her eyes.

"She is right, if you only told me the truth about my father, I may have wanted to talk to him. I would've gone back, but since you lied to me, well you can see where that landed me," when Luke started talking, his voice was only a whisper but as he kept talking he ended up yelling.

"Luke, calm down," Obi-Wan said.

"No, I will not calm down. Since you lied to me, I have been nothing but angry unless I'm around my father, my sister, Mara, and all of my friends. I take my anger out on anything that threatens my new life with my father. If I could, I would take my anger out on you," he spat at Obi-Wan and walked away.

"Wait, did you forget you have a broken ankle?"

At those words, Luke felt the pain that was coming from his ankle, but continued to walk.

'I want to get as far away from his as possible,' Luke thought.

When he got two levels higher from where he talked to Obi-Wan, he fell to the ground. The pain was now unbearable. He felt more pain when he hit the ground. He laid there for a while and was thinking about getting up, but decided against it when he felt tired. The next thing he knew, he was asleep in the middle of the corridor.

Leia wanted to talk to Obi-Wan, but she sensed her brother in pain and ran to the lift. Mara obviously sensed it as well because she was right next to Leia.

"You sensed the pain too?" Leia questioned, waiting for the lift.

"Yeah, he's about two floors up," Mara informed her.

"Yeah, he is about two maybe three corridors from his room," Leia stated now able to sense where Luke was.

"How in the world did you know that?" Mara asked not believing what she heard.

"Well first off, I sense Luke not moving and his room is on this level. Plus, if I am correct, I do believe that Darth Vader is in Luke's room," Leia stated simply.

"Hey, you're right. Who taught you to use the Force?" Mara asked knowing it couldn't have been Obi-Wan.

"Well, Luke did. He trained me on how to sense things through the Force, but not on how to use the Force itself or how to wield a lightsaber."

The girls stopped talking now that they were waiting for the doors to open.

Vader really wanted to talk to Luke, so he went to his room. When he got there, no one was in the room. No Luke, Leia, or Mara.

'How strange. Oh well I will just wait until they get back,' he thought as he sat down in a chair.

"It's taking them way too long to get here," Vader said out loud and stretched out with the Force to find Luke.

'He just got off the lift and is heading this way. Goo- okay not good, major pain is coming off of him. Why did he stop, when he is almost to his room?'

Vader was imagining in his mind what Luke was doing. Getting up, he walked out the door.

"For Luke to stop for a minute or two is okay, but to stop and not move for more than five minutes with pain is not a good sign."

Right when he stepped outside into the corridor, his eyes immediately found whom he was searching for. Luke was on the ground, passed out on his back. He noticed the lift doors opening and two women running over to Luke.

The lift doors finally opened and they saw Luke passed out. They both ran at the same time and same speed to get to him.

"Why do you care so much for my brother if you don't mind me asking?" Leia questioned as they reached Luke.

"Well, I don't really know. When I'm around him, I get this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. When I'm not with him, I realize I miss him so much. I never felt like this way with anyone," Mara replied thinking about it.

Leia chuckled at the thought that just came into her head.

"What are you chuckling about?" Mara demanded as she cradled Luke's head.

"I'll tell you after we get him to his room," Leia replied as she picked up Luke's arm.

"Well, are you going to carry just his head or are you going to help me?" Leia asked looking down at Mara.

"Oh, sorry."

Vader saw the girls exchange words and saw Mara cradling Luke's head.

'She loves him,' he thought as he heard what Mara told Leia about how she felt when she was near Luke and when she was away from him.

Then a couple minutes later, Leia and Mara, with Luke in their arms, were walking towards Luke's room.

"Oh, Milord," Mara said finally noticing him looking t them.

"What happened to him?" he questioned taking Luke in his arms and went into the room.

"Well, we were in the med bay, then Luke got up and ran around the corner. When we arrived we saw Luke talking to um… Obi-Wan," Leia finished sitting beside Luke on his bed.

"So, Obi-Wan wanted to talk to Luke. What were they talking about?" Darth Vader asked. If he could he would have raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well, Luke wanted to know why he didn't tell him about you. He didn't really say why he didn't tell him," Leia answered.

"It's okay. I don't really care about why he didn't tell him anymore," Vader replied looking over to see Mara sitting with Luke's head in her lap and watching for any sign of him waking up.

"You love him, don't you?" Leia already knew the answer but asked anyway.

"Well, I don't know if I love, him but he is very cute."

"Your right he is cute," a voice said from the doorway.

There stood a woman who had brown hair and gray eyes.

"Callista, what do you want?" The Dark Lord asked in a cold voice.

"Milord, I was told to come and help Luke with his ankle," she replied simply.

"Fine. Leia, Mara, when he wakes up, one of you come and get me."

"Yes milord," they replied in unison.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I misplaced my notebook that I wrote my stories in so at the moment I'm looking for them, but I totally forgot that I didn't post these yet so here is the next chapter in the story. If I can't find the notebook then I will probably make it up as I go along from now on.

Chapter 11

After Vader left the room, the women turned to look at each other.

"So, are you guys going to stay in here?" Callista asked.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Mara spat out.

"Actually, yes I do. If you guys plan on staying, can you at least please get off the bed so I can fix his ankle?" Callista returned coldly looking at Mara.

"Fine, but we are going to stand on each side of the bed," Leia intervened.

"Fine. Just don't get in my way,"

Callista went over to Luke and lifted his head and put it back down in her lap. She then took out a thermometer and took his temperature.

"Is that really necessary, I mean putting his head in your lap?" Mara queried.

"This is how I treat everyone, why are you jealous?"

Right when she said that, Mara snapped. She lunged and got Callista by the arm that she wrapped around Luke's neck.

"Now, do you want to run that by me again?"

All Mara wanted to do was kill this woman. Leia was saying something, but Mara completely ignored her.

"Hmm…"

"Did you say something Leia?" Mara asked after hearing someone mumble.

"Yes, I said be careful because of where you are sitting," Leia told her looking at Luke who was opening his eyes.

'What does she mean, be careful of where I'm sitting?' She wondered to herself, completely forgetting about Callista.

"Mara, what's going on?"

At those words she knew exactly what Leia meant. She totally forgot about Luke! She looked down and saw Callista's arm around his neck again. She had a plan to get her arm off of his neck. She bent down and gave him a hug and bit Callista's arm. With a yelp she removed her arm and nursed it.

"Luke, are you okay, did she hurt you?" Mara asked while looking him up and down.

Luke then noticed someone else who had his head in her lap.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, very pissed off.

"Oh, I'm Callista. If you don't mind me saying, you're hot! You were cute when you were sleeping, but now that you awake, you just drop dead gorgeous," Callista then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Please don't do that again or you'll find something of great importance missing," Luke responded and removed his head from her lap.

"What did I say about that?" Mara demanded.

"Oh, not to do it, I think," Callista answered.

"Now if you don't mind…"

Mara bent down again and whispered into Luke's ear.

"I love you. The first time I saw you I wasn't sure, but now I am absolutely sure now."

Before she got up Luke grabbed her arms and pulled her back down.

"I think the same thing you do," he whispered and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Mara got up a little dazed and went over to Leia.

"Can you go get Milord and I'll watch Callista?"

"Okay, I'll be right back."

With that she turned on her heel and ran to get him.

"Luke, I'm here to make sure you're in good condition. So I'll be checking you out."

Callista then picked up the thermometer that fell down when Mara was trying to get her and placed it back in his mouth.

"Okay breathe in, and breathe out. I'm going to take a look at your ankle so sorry in advance if I hurt you,"

She got up and went to look at his ankle. She lifted up the pant leg to get a better idea of where it broke.

"I'm going to realign your bone, so this will hurt," she warned him.

Mara was at his side holding his hand for comfort in a flash. Callista grabbed his foot and ankle and pulled it to line the bones back up. Luke yelled out in pain and tightened his grip on Mara's hand. Mara tried a few Jedi tricks she learned from Vader to help ease the pain.

"Thanks," he whispered after the pain passed.

"Are you okay?" Callista asked while putting bacta patches on his ankle.

"Yeah, I'm just dandy," Luke replied sarcastically.

"Alright, you should get more rest. Mara can you please go find Lord Vader and tell him not to come because he needs more rest and tell him that's what the med droid told me." She then got up and sat in a chair.

"Luke, try not to go to sleep until I get back okay," Mara whispered.

"No problem, I don't trust her either. Hey tell me, can you sense what I'm feeling yet?" he asked hoping it was a yes.

"I actually can sense what you're feeling and if anything changes I'll rush back with or without Vader."

She then got up and went to go find Leia and Vader. Ten minutes later she found them both one level down at the lift.

"Milord, the med droid said he needs to rest more according to Callista," Mara told him when she reached him.

"Well, I'm still going. I don't trust that Callista," he told her as they got onto the lift.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Leia, Luke, and I don't…" Mara stopped what she was telling him when Luke started to panic.

"No, is there anyway we can make this thing go faster?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"Not that I know of, but I will make it go faster," Vader replied also sensing Luke's distress.

Leia finally got what was going on and was cursing that she left him there. When the doors opened, they saw Callista tackling Luke to the ground.

'They must not think I can hear what they're saying. What fools they are for trusting me with Luke,' she thought to herself.

After Mara left she waited ten minutes before she would talk to Luke.

"So Luke, do you have any enemies?" Callista asked him.

"No, I can make friends with almost everyone," he replied not looking at her.

"That seems right. I mean look at you, who wouldn't want to be your friend."

Before he could even say a word, he felt something on him, of course it was Callista with a shot in her hand. Luke started to panic. Callista had his arms pinned and she was leaning in too close for his comfort.

"Don't worry, this will only knock you out. I promise, besides I need you alive." She bent and gave him another kiss, but this time she didn't kiss his cheek, she kissed him on the lips.

While they were kissing, she tried to give him the shot but he kept moving around. Finally after a couple of minutes of struggling, Luke got himself free from her grasp and got up.

He looked at the door and walked as fast as he could. When he was in the hallway he heard the lift open and walked toward it. But before he took two steps, Callista tackled him to the ground. The weight she added to his ankle made it give out and made him gasp out in pain.

He saw Mara, Vader and Leia all running towards them. That was all he saw before he was hit over the head with something. Callista then got Luke over her shoulder and started running in the opposite direction to the hangar.

Callista turned around and saw Mara catching up fast.

'Shit, there's no way I'll make it, unless I make a bluff."

She knew it might work but most likely it won't. She stopped, whipped out her blaster and put it to Luke's head. She backed up while waiting for Mara to turn the corner.

"Stop or I'll shoot him," she yelled when she saw a glimpse of Mara.

"Yeah, like you'll shoot him, and if you do you will have to deal with Leia, Vader, and me," she answered while walking towards Callista.

'I'm sorry Luke,' she sighed and shot Luke in his arm.

Unbeknownst to Callista, Luke was wide-awake when she shot him. She became aware of this when his hand clasped his injured arm.

'Why the hell do I always get injured?' he wondered to himself as he looked at Mara.

"You fuckin' bitch, now you'll feel my wrath!" Mara seethed.

"Don't even think about it. You know I'll shoot him."

Mara stopped and looked at Luke. To her surprise, he was calm.

'_Mara, reach out with the Force. We aren't alone in here,'_ she heard in her head.

She looked back to Luke to see him nod and knew that thought was from him. She calmed down and reached out with the Force. She sensed Han, Chewie, and Lando standing right behind Callista. All she could do was smirk.

"Hey, may I suggest you release the kid before I become angry," Han said right behind her.

Callista was furious, she didn't even notice that she moved her blaster from Luke to Mara. Before she could pull the trigger, she was thrown against a wall and fell into a heap. Mara was there in an instant to make sure Luke didn't fall.

"We need to get his injury treated right now!" Mara yelled.

"Thanks Mara, but I think I'll sleep for a while," Luke said and closed his eyes.

"Shit, hey Han is she still conscious?" Mara questioned.

"Yeah, I'll bring her over," he yelled back and dragged Callista over to Mara and Luke.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" she asked as calmly as she could, which wasn't saying much.

"I hit him over the head with my blaster, I'm surprised he even woke up considering how hard I hit him."

"Callista, if he doesn't wake up then you will pay for that. Or if he does wake up but feels pain from where you hit him…" he left the threat hanging.

"How about I choose something else."

She then pulled out two bracelets and put one on Luke and the other on her.

"Now, if you kill or hurt me, he will die or feel the pain himself," she replied simply while looking at the Sith Lord.

"Yes, but you forgot one thing. Luke can take the pain, especially with Vader and me to help ease the pain," Mara stated.

"I would have to agree with Mara on this one, don't you father?" Leia asked simply.

"Yes, I agree. Should we start tomorrow?" he asked looking at the two girls.

"Yeah, even though if he doesn't wake up at all, he will most likely be woken up due to the pain, but yes let's start in the morning,"

With that she got up and picked up Luke and walked to the med bay. Vader, Han, Chewie, Lando, and Leia made sure Callista was in a force cage and left to get some sleep for tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I misplaced my notebook that I wrote my stories in so at the moment I'm looking for them, but I totally forgot that I didn't post these yet so here is the next chapter in the story. If I can't find the notebook then I will probably make it up as I go along from now on. There is also humor in this chapter just to let you guys know.

Chapter 12

The first thing Mara did after getting up was to see if they were ready with their plan.

"Yes, go to Luke. We will start in a half hour," Leia told her.

She ran all the way to Luke's room and had ten minutes to spare. She took Luke's hand and was ready for when they started with the interrogation. Sure enough, ten minutes later, Luke's eyes snapped opened and pain filled them. Mara stretched out with the Force and took away some of the pain.

"Luke, the reason why you're in pain is because Callista put this bracelet on you. So if she is in pain, then you will feel pain as well. Just tell me if you can't take it," Mara explained while stoking his hair.

"Yeah, sure. Just feel my pain and when you get too tired, tell them to stop," he replied.

"No problem Luke," she assured him.

"Father, I'm giving Mara a half hour to get to Luke," Leia said returning with Callista in her hands.

"Okay. Well, we will wait ten more minutes, since it has been twenty minutes since you talked to her last," Vader informed her.

After ten minutes had passed, he strapped Callista in and was ready to begin.

"We'll keep doing this until you tell us what we want to know. So first question, how do we get that bracelet off Luke?" The Sith asked.

"Fuck you," Callista replied.

"Fine, do it," he said to the man who operated the controls.

Five minutes later…

"Alright, stop and I'll tell you about the bracelet," Callista yelled.

The Dark Lord signaled the man at the controls to stop and walked over to her.

"Tell me before I loose my patience," Vader commanded.

He then turned to Leia to see if Mara had contacted her yet. All she did was shake her head no.

"The only way to take the bracelet off is if he really wants it to come off," she said breathing heavily.

He heard Leia telling Mara. When she was done he signaled that the machine should be turned back on.

"Luke, did you hear that all you have to do is just think that you don't want that bracelet on and it will come off," she whispered in his ear.

"I can't, there's to much pain," he whispered painfully.

"Alright, I'll tell Leia," Mara tried to soothe him.

She got her comlink and turned it on.

"Leia, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, what do you need?" Leia's voice responded.

"I need you to stop. Luke's in too much pain!" She yelled to make sure they could hear her.

"Okay, I'll tell them to stop and you didn't need to yell."

With that, Mara took Luke's hand again and lay right next to him with her head on his chest.

"It's okay Luke, they'll stop, I promise," she whispered still pulling some pain from him.

Leia returned her comlink to her belt and walked over to Vader.

"Father, we need to stop. Luke is in too much pain," Leia told him.

Vader nodded to the guard and the machine was turned off. He started to walk away, but stopped at the door.

"Take her back to her cell," he told the guards and continued walking with Leia, Han, Chewie, and Lando following closely behind.

"I wonder what's taking them so long to find Master Luke?" C-3P0 said.

R2 beeped and swiveled his dome.

"I'm sure Master Luke is quite alright, you'll see."

"Luke, are you still awake?" Mara asked sitting up.

"Yeah, is the bracelet off because I can't feel anything on my wrist."

Mara looked over at the bracelet and saw it on the floor. She sighed in relief and laid back down.

"It's off," she whispered. "Wait a minute, you're not feeling pain, right?"

"No, I'm not feeling pain," Luke responded as he closed his eyes.

"Not even from your ankle or your blaster wound?"

"No, but I want to go pay Callista a visit," he said and smiled evilly.

He offered his hand to her. She took it and they walked out.

The Dark Lord was in the cafeteria drinking blue milk and eating Girl Scout cookies.

'Mmm, Nothing like Thin Mints and blue milk after a day of torture,' he thought.

He was then interrupted by a loud thud that came from above him.

"Not again," he said out loud. 'Can't a Dark Lord ever have a chance to eat his Girl Scout cookies with no interruptions?'

He got up and stopped to look down at his cookies he was leaving. Then he looked around the room at everyone.

"Anyone eats my cookies and I will hunt you down and kill you or something along those lines," he said to all the storm troopers, who were now ten feet away from him.

"Yes sir," was the nervous reply The Dark Lord got.

With that, Darth Vader walked out to find his son.

'He is eating my cookies again!' Luke thought when he sensed that his father was in the cafeteria.

"Where are we going? The cells are that way," Mara asked stopping in the middle of the corridor.

"We are going to see my father," Luke, still thinking about his 'stolen' cookies replied distractedly, walking on.

He rounded a corner and saw Mara still standing there.

"So Mara, where exactly is Callista?" he yelled back to her because she didn't move from her spot.

"She is in a cell, why?" she retorted, now running to him.

"Oh, just because she is standing right in front of me," he answered when she stopped.

"Oh, well I see that now. How the hell did you get out?" she asked walking to Callista.

"It's none of your damn business, but how the hell is he up and walking?" Callista returned staying exactly where she was.

"Mara stop, I have an idea," he whispered as he passed her.

"Callista, it's so good to see you again," he said while giving her a hug.

Callista gladly returned it.

"It's good to see you too," she replied.

"I haven't seen you since I fell asleep in my room," Luke replied taking Callista by the hand and bringing her over to Mara.

"We were heading over to the training room to spar, you wanna come and watch?" He said.

'See Mara, this will be easy to convince her,' Luke said through their link in the Force.

'You're right, this will be easy, but let's have a Force battle not a light saber battle,' Mara agreed looking at him.

"Sure, I would love to come and watch you guys," Callista replied missing the looks Luke and Mara gave each other.

"Great," he replied as he ran to the training room.

"I will tell you this once and only once, you pull that stunt again and I will make sure he remembers what you did, right here right now," Mara threatened and walked away.

"Hey Callista, you coming or what?"

"I'm coming Luke," she told him and ran to catch up.

'I'd rather be with Luke than get caught by the Dark Lord,' she thought.

"Alright Mara, don't go easy. I need to practice," Luke confessed getting in a defensive stance.

"I promise I will fight you like you're my enemy, but you have to fight like I'm you're enemy,"

Luke nodded and Mara took her stance.

"Wait, can I fight Mara?" Callista asked.

Luke nodded his head and sat down cross-legged on the floor as Callista took his spot.

"So Mara, why don't we make a bet?" she queried.

"What did you have in mind?"

"The winner gets to go out with Luke," Callista replied with a smile.

"Sounds like fun considering I will win. So what can we use in the fight?" Mara asked.

"Anything you can find or anything you have, you can use."

With that, they jumped away from each other, but before they started, they were pushed against the wall. The first thing that came to Callista's mind was the Sith Lord. She looked around to see where he was and her eyes landed on Luke.

"I heard your guys' agreement. My question is, why did you not ask my consent first?" Luke questioned looking at both the girls.

"We're sorry, we should have asked you," Mara replied as she pushed Luke using the Force and breaking his concentration.

Both her and Callista fell to the ground and rushed over to him with lightsabers ready. Luke got up and barely had time to regain his balance as two lightsabers came at him.

"Hey, your suppose to be fighting each other not ganging up on me!" he exclaimed as he dodged another series of attacks.

"We decided that to get a date with you…" Mara said.

"…one of us must defeat you," Callista finished.

"Well you could've told me before you attacked," Luke retorted.

He backflipped to get away from them. He took out his lightsaber and quickly went on the offensive.

"I didn't know he can take on both of us," Callista said panting hard.

"Yeah you're telling me. He hasn't even broken a sweat!" Mara exclaimed looking at Luke, who was now waiting for them.

"I have an idea, but it might make him angry a little because it involves us pinning him to the wall," Callista whispered so Luke wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, but he'll just pin us to the wall as well, unless we make him loose his concentration," Mara thought about it, then nodded.

Luke knew something was up so he hid while they were talking.

"Hey, where the fuck did he go!" both yelled as they looked around.

"Now, now, no need for such language," he said using the Force to make it sound like he was everywhere.

"That is so unfair," Callista complained.

Luke snuck up behind them and pulled them both into a hug.

"You know, life is never fair," he replied and released them.

"Wow, you're stronger than I thought,"

"Yeah, well you guys are stronger than I thought as well," he admitted. "Callista, I know what you did when I was 'unconscious.' When I got up, I really wanted to kill you. I swear, if you do that again… Who the hell am I kidding. I'm pissed off to no end. You know what I'll give you a head start before I try to kill you. You either run or face me," Luke said standing to his fullest height.

"Alright, I'll fight you, but if you loose, you belong to me and if I loose, well you can kill me if you wish," Callista stated looking at Luke with determination in her eyes.

"Fine, lightsabers only, no Force powers or using other weapons you have otherwise you forfeit," he laid out the terms then turned away and walked a couple feet away and faced her again.

'I need to take both of them out at the same time somehow' Calllista thought as she raised her lightsaber.

She charged at Luke and at the same time pushed Mara into a wall causing a loud thud to resound throughout the training room and into the hallway and successfully knocking her unconscious.

"I thought I said no Force powers," Luke demanded as he blocked one of her attacks.

"Yes, you did say that, but I don't like obeying rules."

She tried to Force push him, but met a wall that stopped it.

"You cannot defeat me with the Force," he said before he forced her to the wall.

He then let her go and let her slump to the floor. He walked to her ready to defend himself if needed and bent down to pick up her lightsaber. He retreated back over to make sure Mara was okay.

"Hey, are you going to move so I can get up?"

"Sorry Mara," he replied and moved while keeping an eye on Callista.

"Okay, why can't I get up," Mara questioned.

"Because, I will not allow you to get up," Callista replied getting up.

"Release her, or you'll regret it," Luke threatened.

"I don't think I…" unfortunately for Callista she wasn't paying attention to what Luke was doing and found herself being choked before she completed her sentence.

"Fine, I'll just kill you. I think that sounds good, so I guess you loose our duel," he said tightening his grip on her neck.

Before he got a chance to snap her neck, she used the Force to grab her lightsaber and turned it on. She then tried attacking him with it and as she thought, he lost concentration on choking her and let her go. She ran out of the room making sure to have her lightsaber distract Luke and releasing Mara. She ran all the way to the hangar before summoning her lightsaber to her. She got into her ship and took off somewhere where she would be able to prefect her combat abilities and Force power to win against Luke.

When Luke realized what Callista did, he shrugged it off, knowing that she would come back looking for him. He turned to Mara, watching her get up.

"Nice job son, but we need to work on your concentration," an icy voice said by the doorway.

"I'm sorry I didn't sense you and give you a proper greeting. I also have a bone to pick with you," Luke told Vader coolly.

"Yes, I know and I should have asked you before I ate any, but I just couldn't wait. I really have to eat Thin Mints after a torture and you know it," Vader informed him.

"Alright, I'll let it slide this time. So what did you want to talk to me…" Luke started before he was interrupted .

"Luke!" someone yelled from behind the Sith Lord.

All Luke saw was a blur of white before getting tackled to the ground.

"Oh Luke, I thought you wouldn't wake up. I thought that evil little bitch wouldn't leave," Leia said looking at the nice dent that Callista left.

Luke picked her up and gave her a great hug.

"Thanks, so are you going to stay here or go back to the Rebellion?" Luke asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

"You know I won't leave you no matter what side you're on," Leia told him, a smile on her face.

She was picked up off her feet and was spun around while laughing. She then noticed that Luke was laughing as well.

"Hey you guys, Luke is laughing again," she yelled in excitement.

"It's about time he did. If he didn't start soon, I would have had to hit him or shoot him, either way would have worked," Han said putting a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"You know that I would have to laugh sooner or later," Luke replied looking at everyone, but resting his eyes on his father.

"You wanted to talk to me about something father?"

"Yes, we need to change your name. No offense, but who would be scared of a Sith Lord named Luke? It doesn't quite cut it."

"Okay, before you go any farther, can we still call him Luke?" Leia asked.

"Yes, unless he is in public or in the presence of people he needs to intimidate."

"Fine with me father. See, I can still call you Luke, yeah!" Leia exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Wow, you called him father, sweet," Luke said.

"Totally," Mara replied.

"Back on track here. What should I be called?" Luke wondered this as he looked around the room.

"How about Lord Talos," Mara suggested.

"Lord Talos, I like it. You are so smart and might I add beautiful," Luke replied.

"Ah, Luke stop it, but may I just say that you are looking rather handsome yourself," she replied looking him up and down.

"Thanks, but I know one thing. I need a shower," he stated and started walking away.

"Luke, are you going to use two lightsabers instead of one now?" Mara queried, eyeing the two lightsabers he had in his hands.

"Yeah I might as well try using two. If I can't use it then I'll give it away."

"Alright, let's go. I'll walk you to your room so we can talk," Mara replied and started walking him to his room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Leia, can I talk to you, privately?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back Mara."

She walked a while with Luke and waited for him to talk.

"You know how I feel about Mara, right?" Luke started.

"Yes, why are you so nervous?" Leia asked.

"What would you say if I told you I am going to ask Mara for her hand in marriage?" he questioned.

"Oh, when will you ask her first off?"

"I was thinking maybe tonight before we face the Emperor."

"Luke, go ask her now. I won't take no for an answer," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright, thanks," he gave her a hug and walked back to Mara's room.

The next thing she heard was Mara.

'I wonder what is taking him so long,' Mara thought when Luke walked into the room.

"Hey, where's Leia?" Mara asked because she wanted to know more about her.

"She'll be coming, but I have a question for you Mara Jade," he replied.

'Okay he said my full name. This is serious,' she thought then nodded him to go on.

He got down on one knee and took out a small, square, black box.

"We've known each other for a while now," he started.

Mara's heart was pumping so fast that it felt as though it would jump out of her chest.

"Well, I just wanted to know…" he opened the box and took out the ring. "Will you, do me the honor of marring me?" he asked.

He finally asked the one question she had been waiting for. She jumped and gave him a big hug.

"Yes, of course," she said as he slid the ring on. "I love it. I've got to go tell Leia,"

She got up and ran out the door yelling for Leia the whole way.

"So you finally asked her," Han said standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, can you believe it? Now I need to go find her again," Luke replied sitting down.

"I thought you had to go find her?"

"Yeah, well I'll let her talk to Leia for a while before I go."

"It looks like you don't have to. She is running back this way and it doesn't look like she is going to stop," he replied and stepped out of the doorway and watched Mara tackle Luke in his chair.

"Are we going to have the ceremony after we defeat the Emperor? I think it's best to wait until he is gone," she questioned, sitting on Luke's lap and talking as fast as she could.

"Well, it looks like we already agree on something," he answered and tried to get up.

"Where do you think you're going Lord Talos?" Mara asked in a teasing way.

"You know you don't have to call me Talos. You can just call me Lord," Luke joked.

They both laughed at this while Han and Leia just stared at them.

"Come on you two. Enough laughing, we need to meet up with father to go over the plans for tomorrow," Leia said snapping Luke and Mara out of their laughing fit.

"Last one there is a smelly bantha," Mara said and ran off with Luke hot on her tail.

They arrived on the bridge and waited for everyone else to catch up. When everyone was seated and were ready to plan the attack on the Emperor, they started discussing what they needed to do.

"Luke, Mara and I will go to the Death Star and face him alone. That way if we fail, you can take our place and kill him after you get more training," the Sith said to everyone, but mostly to Leia, Han, Chewie, and Lando.

"I have a question. Why the fuck are we helping you? You're going to be just like the Emperor," Han shouted with Lando and Chewie nodding and roaring in agreement.

"First off, you're not helping me, you're helping Luke. Secondly, who said I was going to rule? I will do nothing more than advise Lord Talos on what he should and shouldn't do. He doesn't have to listen to me unless he wants to," Vader slowly stated.

Everyone looked over to Talos.

"So, the kid will rule, while you advise? I can handle that," Han replied, slapping Talos on the back.

"Yeah well, I only agreed to rule if he advised me and if you guys could stay. So, you got lucky he said yes," he replied.

"I have a question. Can I give you a nickname to call you instead of Talos, My lord, Lord, or Lord Talos?" Mara asked giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll let you call me whatever you want," Luke told her, unable to resist her face.

"Thank you, Taly," Mara said hugging him.

"So, you finally asked her Talos," Vader said, noticing a ring on her finger.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask her before we faced the Emperor," he replied to his father.

"Alright, are you guys ready to go and take him down?" Mara queried standing up.

"Yeah, let's go," both Vader and Talos said at the same time.

Just then the admiral came in.

"Milord, we have arrived," he stated stiffly.

"Prepare my ship. We shall go visit the Emperor," the Sith said, walking out and headed to the hangar bay.

"Leia, if we don't contact you within two days, leave here and go to Dagobah. Yoda will be there and begin your training." With that said, Talos gave her a hug and followed his father out.

"Mara, bring them both back safely okay," Leia requested of her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Don't worry, I plan on bringing them both back. Besides, who would I marry if Luke got killed?" Mara replied and went to the hangar bay.

"Don't worry Leia, they'll come back safely especially with Mara there. They have no choice but to come back," Han replied trying to console her.

"I know that they will come back, but I just have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen to them," she said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Come on, you look tired."

"Lord Vader, the Emperor waits to see the new apprentice," a stormtrooper said and led them to the throne room.

When they entered, the room was dark. There were some lights and stairs that led up to a chair. Behind the chair was a window, which the Emperor was looking out.

"I see Callista failed to bring him here. My friend, what is the boy's name?" he questioned and stood up.

"His name is Talos," the dark figure replied.

He watched as the Emperor measured Talos up and down and nodded.

"He will be a powerful ally, like you and I see Mara has joined you," he said walking over to her.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you send Callista to get me instead of waiting for Lord Vader to bring me?" Talos queried, looking at the man who held his fiancé's hand.

"I was beginning to get impatient. So, I sent her to retrieve you. It also looks like Mara is getting married. Who is the lucky man?" The Emperor asked moving back to his chair.

"Lord Talos and I will be getting married within two weeks, but unfortunately for you, you're not invited," Mara hissed moving in front of Talos because she knew the Emperor would not be pleased.

"So, he asked you to marry him without my consent?" he questioned.

"Yes I did. She doesn't need your consent, your not her true father no matter what you say," Talos retorted stepping out from behind Mara.

"She will not marry unless you have my consent," he said thinking he had Lord Talos.

"Or unless you're dead," was Talos' cold reply raising an icy stare at the Emperor.

"You cannot kill me and you will address me as Master since you're my apprentice," he hissed getting up.

"I would, but you're nothing more than a crippled old man demanding something he can't have, Palpatine. Yes, I know that is your name was because I did my homework," Talos explained seeing the surprise look on his face.

"You will die for your insolence," Palpatine hissed menacingly.

"No, he will not. I made a promise and I will keep it. You will not harm him otherwise, you will die. Oh, that's a promise," Mara yelled giving Palpatine one of her glares that could freeze hell over.

"Alright, I see you came here to kill me, but what would happen if I did this!" he said throwing a bolt of Force lightning towards Talos and Mara.

At seeing the bolt coming towards them, Talos stepped close to Mara and threw her to Vader. Luckily he was paying attention and caught her right when the bolt hit Talos square in the back. He was forced down to kneel in front of the Emperor.

"This is your place, to kneel before me as your master," Palpatine growled.

"What if I refuse to kneel down before you?" Talos asked pushing himself up and stumbling away from Palpatine.

With no more patience left, Palpatine let out more bolts of lightening.

'How very original,' Talos thought as he raised his lightsaber up and, with a _snap_-_hiss_, blocked the attack.

"How very smart, but you can't dodge them forever."

Talos nodded his head making it look like he was going to give up. Mara noticed him nodding his head and told Lord Vader the plan.

At the sight of more lightning bolts, Mara turned her attention back to Talos, who was now on his back due to the force of the bolts.

"I will give you one more chance, become my apprentice and we can rule the galaxy," Palpatine tempted Talos.

Talos stood up straight and kneeled before his 'master.'

"Yes I will become your apprentice and help you take over the galaxy," Talos replied.

"Good, now rise and come with me," the Emperor replied moving back to his chair. "See, the Rebels don't stand a chance considering we can destroy their fleet with two shots."

"Yes it is funny to see how they think they can defeat us," Talos replied moving behind the Emperor's chair to give Mara and Vader their lightsabers.

They both placed them on the back of his chair ready to turn them on.

Talos walked back out in front of Palpatine and smirked down at him.

"But what I think is funny is that you think you can break me that easily. Now that's funny!"

He then turned on his lightsaber at the same time as Mara and his father.

"I see that you are stronger than even I predicted." With that said, the Emperor closed his eyes and died.

"You guys know what really hurts?"

"What?"

"The burns from those bolts. I don't know, but I am going to sit and rest for a bit and when I wake up, I expect to be here with my sister sitting there and the Rebel fleet commander in here so we can talk," Talos said and fell asleep.

"You heard the new Emperor. Guards!" Mara shouted.

Four red guards came running around a corner and stopped in front of Mara.

"This is Lord Talos, he is your new ruler and he has orders that need to be given out," she said and relayed the orders to them.

After she told them, she sat down next to Talos with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Rest now Taly, for when you wake up, you will have a lot to do," she whispered and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She woke up about two hours later with Talos still sleeping. Off in the distance she heard the frantic yelling of Leia's voice.

With Leia

Leia was on the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer waiting for her brother to contact her. She heard running footsteps behind her and turned to see the Admiral.

"My Lord wishes to speak with you," he said.

"Who is this lord of yours?" she questioned making sure it wasn't the Emperor.

"He liberated us from our previous master and now he rules," the man informed her.

"Alright, prepare my ship," she commanded as she made her way to the hangar.

"Han! Get your ass down to the hangar immediately," Leia yelled into her comlink.

Within minutes Han was right next to her walking to the hangar.

"We are going to the Death Star. Talos succeeded," she said.

The rest of the way was silent until they landed on the Death Star. When they landed, she bolted to one of the red guards.

"Where is Talos?" she asked as politely as she could.

"Down the hall and up the lift to the top floor," he said as he pointed to the left at the opposite end.

She got off the lift and ran to the stairs. When she got onto the top step and only saw Mara she started to worry.

"Mara, where's Talos?" she questioned, walking towards her.

Mara pointed a finger right next to her. Leia moved and saw Talos sleeping next to Mara.

"Shh, he is very tired," she said as Leia walked forward.

"Can we move him to a room with a bed or a couch?" she asked sitting on the other side of Talos.

"No, he doesn't want us to move him. He only wants to wake up when the Rebel's leader is here."

"He doesn't have to wait long because I contacted them before I came. So, they should be arriving any minute now," Leia replied while tapping her finger on her chin.

"That helps a lot, but do you mind if I sleep before they come?" Mara asked rubbing her eyes.

"No, you must be tired. I'll wake you up when they get here."

"Thanks," with that she resumed her position and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Thirty minutes later she was woken up by Leia calling to her.

"Come on Mara. The Rebel leader is here and is waiting to see us."

"Alright, I'm up. I'll wake up Talos."

Mara got up then plopped right back down on top of Talos, making him grunt.

"Come on, wake up Taly. We need to go meet the Rebel leader," she said while bouncing on him.

"Alright, alright I'm up so can you please get off; that does hurt," Talos said while trying to stand.

"I'm sorry for jumping on you," Mara replied giving him a bear hug.

Leia joined in on the hug and together they squeezed him between them.

"Well…this is touching and all, but…your guys' hug is hurting…the burns I have…and I can't breath," Talos said though each gasp.

The girls let go immediately and helped him to his feet.

"Alright, let's go meet the Rebel leader."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Ah, Princess Leia, it's good to see you alive and well," said a woman who stood up when she saw Leia.

"It's nice to see you too Mon Mothma," Leia replied, moving into the room and pushing Talos in front of her. "I'm not sure if you know him, but this is Lord Talos, formerly known as Luke Skywalker,"

"Leia! Be careful, he still has the burns from his fight," Mara yelled out in concern, moving to stand next to him.

"Fight? If you don't mind me asking, but who did you fight?" Mon Mothma asked motioning for them to join her.

"I fought the Emperor, even though it is none of your concern," he replied.

"You fought the Emperor and lived? That's interesting, because I'm here to see the Emperor, considering he called me here," she said looking around for him.

"It's Mon Mothma right? Well Lord Talos is the new Emperor," Mara hissed now glaring at her.

"What happened to the old Emperor?"

"Well, he wanted me to replace Lord Vader. I refused and killed him. Surprisingly, it was easier then I thought," Talos said now, thinking of how easy it was to kill him.

"Then what happened to Lord Vader? Surely he didn't just watch as you killed his master," Mothma questioned looking form Talos to Mara.

'Well, if Lord Vader isn't here, then it must mean that he is dead. Good," she thought.

"You ask a lot of questions don't you. But no he didn't just watch; he helped us defeat the Emperor. He then decided to allow me to become the next Emperor because he felt I would do better," he explained to a very confused Mon Mothma.

"Wait, how would you be a better Emperor than Lord Vader? He has been the apprentice of Palpatine since the rise of the Empire."

"That is very simple, it has been proven right here, right now with you being here. I would have never called you if I were the Emperor," a voice said from behind her.

"Lord Vader, how good of you to join us," Mara replied bowing.

"You have no need to bow to me, considering you will be the Empress soon enough," Vader said, bowing to Talos.

"Father, don't bow to me. If you didn't give up your right to be Emperor, I wouldn't be the new Emperor."

"Well anyway, why did you call me here Lord Talos?" Mon Mothma asked.

"I would like to stop this war between the Rebels and the Empire," he replied.

"It wouldn't matter anyway because we know things that you had no idea we know, but if we are to be allies then the only way that will be allowed is if the Rebel way of governing is allowed,"

"Now that is funny. The Rebels defeating the Empire when this space station is completely operational. You have a great sense of humor Mon. But I have an even better idea. How about I choose the way this new alliance is run or I destroy your fleet with one command?" Talos asked.

"I could accept that as long as you have additional advisors besides Lord Vader."

"Fine, I choose Leia and Mara," he answered quickly.

"Good choices, one Rebel and one Imperial. I agree to this arrangement, but I must return to my ship and let them know."

"Have a safe journey," Leia said.

Mon Mothma bowed and left the room with her guards in front and behind her.

"Well Lord Talos, you should go and get some sleep, you look tired," Mara said heading out the door trying to pull Talos out of his chair.

Leia got up and helped Mara get Talos out of his chair and to the door.

"No fair, you guys cheated," Talos complained as he was getting pulled through the corridor.

"No we didn't. We both agreed that you need to rest," Leia stated matter-of-factly.

They led him to his room and made him sit on his bed.

"Talos, I suggest you sleep because tomorrow will be a long day," Leia replied.

"What day do you want to get married Mara?" he queried, looking up at his fiancé.

"Well, I say in three or four days. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, you guys just need to plan it. Now if you girls don't mind, I shall be going to bed," Talos informed them tiredly.

He laid done on his bed to get comfortable and quickly fell asleep.

"Sleep tight Taly," Mara whispered.

Leia and her both left the room to get some sleep because tomorrow, they had a wedding to plan.

Yeah! I'm done with my first Star Wars story. Don't worry I'll write more and my first one is the sequel to this story. Its about Luke being the Emperor and someone coming back into the picture after Luke and Mara's wedding, coming soon.


End file.
